The disclosure is directed to fiber optic cable assemblies that are preconnectorized with a hardened connector on at least one end. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to fiber optic cable assemblies that are preconnectorized with a hardened connector using a fiber optic cable that includes a subunit surrounded by an upjacketed portion.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Optical networks typically include patch panels (i.e., arrays of connectors) at distribution locations such as when routing optical fiber toward subscribers. The patch panels provide a common location where moves, adds, or changes to connectivity of the channels of the optical network can be made and verified. Typically, the patch panels have the optical fibers connections arranged in an enclosure or housing that has limited space for slack storage, fiber management, the patch panel and the like.
For example, an outdoor enclosure having a patch panel or connection location may be connected to an enclosure or housing located within a premises, multi-dwelling unit (MDU), a business or the like using a cable assembly. Consequently, there exists a need for cable assemblies that can span rugged installation environments spanning outdoor environments while protecting the optical fiber and still be routed into enclosures or patch panels that require highly bendable cables for routing, slack storage and efficient cable management. Moreover, the solution should allow the craft to perform the installation in a quick and reliable manner.